Chaos
Greek Mythology In Greek Mythology, Chaos was the first of all Primordials and describe as an primordial god of the void he know how to create everything that creation came from. According to Hesiod's Theogony, He was also sometimes considered a Primordial god. He is the father and creator of Erebus (Darkness), Nyx (Night), Eros (Love), Tartarus (Father Torment/Father Hell), and Gaia (Mother Earth). Gaia and Tartarus brought forth the Titans and Ouranos. Nyx and Erebus brought forth Aether (Light), Hemera (Day), Moros (Doom), Oneiroi (Dreams), Nemesis (Retribution), Momus (Blame), Philotes (Affection), Geras (Aging), Thanatos (Death), Hypnos (Sleep), Eris (Strife), Apate (Deceit), Oizys (Distress), the Sisters of Fate and the Keres. Chaos was first of all primordials and the creator of creation. He is also considered the god that will destroy existence and return everything to the chaos from whence it came. In the God of War series In the beginning, there was Chaos. And from that darkness, a single spark of light gave birth to life. The Void of Chaos was combination of All Created Evils of Chaos that was created during the Great War. After the Great War, Zeus asked Hephaestus to forge Pandora's Box using the Flames of Olympus to contain Chaos. When Kratos opened Pandora's Box, different aspects of Chaos were released into Zeus and the other Gods. As Kratos killed each of the Gods, he ended up unintentionally releasing the powers of Chaos that each God held within him/herself, and, as a result, further plunged the mortal world into a state of Chaos. By the end, when Kratos has finally killed Zeus and destroyed all of Olympus, the entire world is in a state of Chaos. However, even when all seemed lost, Kratos, in his self-inflicted death, unleashed the power of Hope to the mortals, granting them the power to overcome Chaos. In a sense, Kratos' destruction of Olympus and unleashing of Chaos could be seen as the opposite of how all was created, according to Greek myth. In the beginning, the world was formed out of Chaos, and now, in the end, the world had become consumed in utter Chaos. Trivia *In advertisements and trailers for God of War III, Kratos is seen shouting "There will be only chaos!" *"Chaos" Mode is also the toughest and hardest difficulty setting in God of War III. *In the beginning, there was only Chaos, and Chaos created everything. In God of War III, Kratos brought the world back to Chaos, then releasing Hope, so that mankind can rebuild the world without the help of the Gods. *According to Hesiod's Theogony, Chaos is the first of the orginal six Primordial Deities of Greek Mythology to exist. *Chaos is also seen in the creation story for Egyptian Mythology. Their Gods gave themselves into the air and Chaos to create other Gods and the mankind. *The Primordials are children of Chaos. *It's possible that the illusioned setting of the final battle in God of War: Ascension was the universe in Heart of Chaos. The sun was blocked by clouds, there were thunderstorms and twisters, and the oceans appeared to have swallowed the lands. Category:God of War III Category:Events Category:God of War Series Category:Protogenoi Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:Gods